


Bluebell

by Johnlock_4_ever



Series: 221B summer ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, It's for science John!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_4_ever/pseuds/Johnlock_4_ever
Summary: John thinks that toes in the fridge are the new normal. He is wrong. So very, very wrong.





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jellyfish

“Say that again,” John demanded in total disbelief and stared at the red stripes on Sherlock’s arm as if he were hallucinating.

“I got stung by my jellyfish when I tried to feed them.”

“Alright. That’s… yeah. Since when do you keep pet jellyfish?” John pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. He was still convinced that this was some kind of a joke.

“They aren’t pets, John, they’re part of an experiment. I’ll have to be more careful with Bluebell next time. Now, are you going to treat the stings or are you still wrapping your mind around the fact that you haven’t noticed the aquarium in my bedroom yet?”

John took a deep breath. Somehow he’d have to explain to his flatmate why people couldn’t keep pet jellyfish, not even for science. It was another one of those borderline surreal scenarios that he had never encountered until sharing a flat with Sherlock Holmes.

“John?”

“I’m going to get my first aid kit. And no scratching in the meantime!”

~~~

Half an hour later, they stood side by side in Sherlock’s darkened bedroom, admiring the blueish shimmer of jellyfish-infested water. “Which one is Bluebell?” John asked and observed the fascinating creatures in awe.

“This one.”

“And the other one?” 

“Anderson.”

“Anderson?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Technically, it doesn’t have a brain.”


End file.
